Gwyn/History
3000 Years Ago Gwyn was born just before the end of the War Holy War between the Goddess Clan, who allied with the Fairy, Giant, and Human Clans, and the Demon Clan, who allied with the Vampires. It was just after the Goddesses gave up their physical forms to trap the Demon Clan; Gwyn's mother, in order to give him the chance to experience the world for what it was, with the help of the Supreme Deity sent Gwyn into the physical vessel of an orphaned newborn infant male. His mother "gifted" him with nearly eternal life. Gwyn's infant form was found by Meliodas after he watched Elizabeth die. Meliodas took care of him until he reached a minimally destroyed village where he left Gwyn's safety in the hands of a young couple of only 25 by the names of Lludd and Creidda. They raised and taught Gwyn as if he was their own child. Every few years Meliodas would stop in the village to check on them and Gwyn. 2982 Years Ago Gwyn officially physically stops aging around this time to the utter shock of his adoptive parents. 2974 Years Ago Gwyn's adoptive father, Lludd, dies from a plague that ransacks their village. Creidda, his adoptive mother, falls into a deep depression. Meliodas stops visiting around this time. 2973 Years Ago Creidda dies from a broken heart and Gwyn chooses to leave their small village to travel all over the country of Britannia. 2913 Years Ago Gwyn realizes that he doesn't age no matter how old he gets. He decides to train and become a great warrior like the man (Meliodas) who used to visit when he was younger. 2500 Years Ago Gwyn discovers his ability, Ascension when he was attacked by a group of rogue Giants. 730 Years Ago Gwyn ends up in Megadozer where he fought members of the Giant clan under a minor disagreement. They eventually resolved their issues and Gwyn befriended the giantess Matrona and a young Diane. He eventually leaves on good terms. 30 Years Ago He makes his way to Kingdom of Liones and, on a whim, joins the military, quickly rises through the ranks thanks to his centuries of training. 29 Years Ago Gwyn is knighted by the king Liones Bartra Liones. Gwyn attains the Holy Knight Rank of Crystal. 28 Years Ago Gwyn attains the Holy Knight Rank of Emerald. Gwyn attains the Holy Knight Rank of Ruby. 27 Years Ago Gwyn attains the Holy Knight Rank of Sapphire. 26 Years Ago Gwyn attains the Holy Knight Rank of Platinum. 24 Years Ago Gwyn attains the Holy Knight Rank of Diamond. 20 Years Ago Gwyn felt horrified at the news of the destruction of the King's Forest Fairy King's Forest and he is one of the Holy Knights that arrested the so-called criminal, Undead Ban. 16 Years Ago Gwyn meets his best friend Espn, another Diamond Rank Holy Knight as they were both sent to the of Danafor Kingdom of Danafor to fight and aid the Danafor Holy Knights. He also meets and befriends some Danafor Knights, most notably Meliodas and Liz. Gwyn recognizes Meliodas but he can't remember from where. Gwyn, along with Espn, are only two of the minimal survivors. 15 Years Ago Gwyn officially meets two twin sisters, both Diamond Rank Holy Knights called Iseult and Enide. He meets them at a ball celebrating the first birthday of Princess Elizabeth and the announcement of the new group of Holy Knights called Deadly Sins The Seven Deadly Sins. Gwyn recognized a few of the sins immediately: Meliodas from Danafor, Ban whom he arrested five years ago, and Diane, who he vaguely recognized as the young giant he met so long ago. 14 Years Ago With Meliodas's persuasion and the encouragement of some of the other Sins, King Bartra forms a new group called The Four Cardinal Virtues. He originally chose Gwyn to be the leader but Gwyn turned it down, saying that Espn would be a much better choice as a leader. Gwyn and the newly formed Virtues attend King Bartras's trip to of Camelot Camelot along with Slader and Hugo as escorts. He waits patiently as Bartras talks to a Pendragon young Arthur Pendragon. After the King turns to leave and they begin following, Gwyn gives Arthur his spare shortsord without a word to the young boy. 13 Years Later Gwyn receives his Treasure Sacred Treasure, The Iron Maiden from the king like his fellow Virtues. 12 Years Ago The Four Cardinal Virtues are sent along with The Seven Deadly Sins to battle back and defeat the vampires rampaging in the of Edinburgh Kingdom of Edinburgh. This would be around the time when Gwyn first starts having romantic feelings for Ban, the other being oblivious to these feelings. 10 Years Ago Gwyn and the other virtues along with all the other Holy Knights of the Kingdom of Liones make a move against the Sins thinking that they are planning to overthrow the kingdom. He is depressed for awhile over the death of Zaratras and the betrayal of the Sins. 8 Years Ago Gwyn meets Simon when Roar Dawn Roar is formed by King Bartras. They become friends instantly. 5 Years Ago Gwyn hears of Ban's "capture" and briefly visits him in Dungeon Baste Dungeon alone. He felt the need to see him partly to wanting to know why they betrayed the kingdom and partly due to the fact he still had feelings for the other. He asks Ban why they betrayed and killed Great Holy Knight Zaratras and when Ban replied honestly without a hint of hesitation, Gwyn left without a word as the seed of doubt began to grow. 3 Years Ago Gwyn attends Griamore's knighting. 1 Year Ago He sends Arthur a letter on a whim, congratulating the boy on his new position and accomplishment doubting that the young king would remember him. He was quite surprised and pleased when Arthur wrote back, thanking him and even mentioning that he places Excalibur right next to the shortsword that Gwyn had given him all those years ago, during the night. 1 Month Ago Gwyn, along with the other Virtues are there to witness when King Bartras confirms a coming Holy War and orders everyone to lay down their arms. Gwyn is furious when he finds out what Dreyfus and Hendrickson have done to the royal family but is powerless to stop it. He at least manages to help Liones Princess Elizabeth escape through the tunnels and gives her the old set of armor as a disguise.